


It's Dangerous Beyond the Blankets

by aeowa



Series: The Collegiate Misadventures of HuiDawn [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Skinship, Sleepovers, Swearing, Texting, Winter, bitch i love italics and commas, cursing, i cant think of anything else to tag, i just wanted a cute ending okay, okay i imagine them from triple h era if that helps, soft, stan pentagon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeowa/pseuds/aeowa
Summary: hello and welcome back i was inspired for no reason and this was the result! okay maybe its because it re-watched Pentagon Maker but u never know. also, i imagined huidawn as how they looked around triple h era, or around runaway era. i'm a slut for hwitaek's red hair u kno. one more thing, i added in a link in the text, which leads to a photo in case there are any people who don't know what a "single dorm" is.anywayyysssss huidawn is The Supreme Ship in pentagon and i will defend my case til death. this is probably the fastest piece i've ever written (took me just over a week) and i'm actually quite satisfied with it! let me know if you noticed any mistakes or if anything is written in a confusing way so i can keep developing and improving my writing!





	It's Dangerous Beyond the Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome back i was inspired for no reason and this was the result! okay maybe its because it re-watched Pentagon Maker but u never know. also, i imagined huidawn as how they looked around triple h era, or around runaway era. i'm a slut for hwitaek's red hair u kno. one more thing, i added in a link in the text, which leads to a photo in case there are any people who don't know what a "single dorm" is.  
> anywayyysssss huidawn is The Supreme Ship in pentagon and i will defend my case til death. this is probably the fastest piece i've ever written (took me just over a week) and i'm actually quite satisfied with it! let me know if you noticed any mistakes or if anything is written in a confusing way so i can keep developing and improving my writing!

_ Dawn: hey you, i have an idea _

_ Hui: what _

_ Dawn: lets have a sleepover! and a movie night if you want but the focus is a sleepover _

_ Hui: tonight? _

_ Dawn: yes we can hang out and then just go to bed how fun does that sound _

_ Hui: I’m totally in, but i have my study group from 5:30-7 tonight :(( do you wanna do a late dinner or just meet up after that? _

_ Dawn: lets do late dinner and then sleepover. We’ll have to share my bed (tragic) BUT i dont have a roommate as u know so we can do whatever   _ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

_ Hui: sweet! See you then <3 _

_ Dawn: i’ll clean my room just for you _

_ Hui: how romantic _

~

Hui had been buzzing with excitement all day, essentially. He couldn’t remember the last time he had an actual sleepover with someone. He didn’t think that one with his boyfriend would be any different, but somehow it felt that way. It wasn’t like they hadn’t slept in the same bed before. However, they only ever took naps together, when they both had two and a half hours to spare between class and Hui was too lazy to make the long trek across the street to his own dorm building. Hui liked Dawn’s dorm room more than his own. Maybe it was the fact that Dawn’s room was a  [ single ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/31/43/4d/31434d7ef2583125fab05b30bf602605.jpg) , so he had no roommate. Hui just felt more comfortable in Dawn’s room. More at home. Hui tried his best to stay focused throughout the day, but it was Friday, after all. Hopefully his professors would keep that in mind.

After his fourth and final class finished at 4pm sharp, Hui didn’t know what to do with himself. He headed back to his dorm room to switch out his books, and flopped down on his bed after greeting his roommate.  _ Now, I only have an hour and 15 minutes until my study group. I guess I could spare time for a snack _ . He decided to get coffee and a muffin from the cafe in the library.  _ We’re meeting there anyway. I can get myself situated and review some material so I’m not completely lost _ . He sent Dawn a text.

_ Hui: I’m excited to hang out tonight! Any ideas for the movie? _

_ Dawn: THAT is a surprise _

_ Hui: have you not picked one yet? _

_ Dawn: … maybe………  but i dont need suggestions there’s just a lot of options. _

_ Hui: Well, the surprise better be worth it then :)) see you in a few hours! _

_ Dawn: i’ll meet you at the front of your building _

_ Hui: Got it _

~

Despite his inability to focus, Hui followed along pretty well in his study session. He had more important things to think about, though. He walked quickly back to his dorm building, making it in record time, all thanks to the harsh winter air that left his nose cold and his legs numb. Much to his surprise and delight, Dawn was there at the front of the building, bright red scarf looped many times around his neck.

“Well, hi! You’re early,” Hui said, reaching for Dawn’s hands as a greeting.

Dawn smiled, “I thought I would escort you to your room.”

“How chivalrous. Catch me, I’m swooning,” Hui dramatically draped himself on the railing of the stairs.“But seriously, that’s very thoughtful. This backpack is not welcome on our dinner date.”

Dawn smiled again.

They headed inside and made their way to Hui’s room. He was only on the third floor, so he didn’t regularly use the lift, much to Dawn’s dismay.

“Do we  _ have _ to use the stairs?” the blonde huffed.

“C’mon it’s good cardio!” Hui argued as he reached the third floor.

Before opening his door, Hui turned to Dawn and said in a low voice, “My roommate doesn’t know we’re together, so just-” and made some assertive hand motions. Dawn replied with a thumbs up. Hui opened his door slowly and said, “Hey, Trevor! Dawn’s with me, don’t be naked!”

“You’re good!” a voice said from the room.

Hui opened the door all the way and walked in. He muttered for Dawn to close the door after him. Hui dropped his backpack next to his desk as Dawn flopped on his bed.

“Yo, Trev. I’m not gonna sleep in the room tonight, so don’t be worried when I don’t come back,” Hui said as he changed into more comfortable clothes.

“Alright. You know the drill, stay safe, wear a condom, don’t get caught being stupid, all that jazz,” Trevor gave a thumbs up from his own lofted bed.

“Thanks, Trev. Ready?” Hui turned towards Dawn, who nodded.

“What do you feel like tonight? Panera? Panda Express? Or we can indulge a little and go to a real restaurant, you know?” Dawn asked as they exited the building.

“I’m thinking Italian tonight. Pasta and a fresh salad, yeah?” As Hui said this he could feel Dawn’s fingers reach for his own.

“And breadsticks?”

“So many breadsticks.”

~

“Oh my God, it is  _ so _ cold- Why is it so cold? How? Why?” Dawn had complained the whole walk back from the Italian restaurant to his dorm building.

“I thought you loved the winter?” Hui asked as he unzipped his parka.

“I do love the winter. What I do not like is being  _ this _ cold,” He cupped his hands around his mouth and exhaled, trying to warm them up. They stepped into the lift to go up to Dawn’s eighth floor dorm room.

“Allow me,” Hui said as he took the blonde’s hands into his own.

“That’s not fair, it’s like two degrees outside and all my fingers are numb. Why are your hands so warm?” Dawn pouted.

“It’s a blessing and a curse. But I guess you’ll have to keep me around for a while, then,” Hui smirked before planting a kiss on Dawn’s pouting lips.

They entered Dawn’s dorm room and the blonde flicked on the light switch. Looking into the room, anyone would think that it was a humble room, as most single dorm rooms are. There was a bed along the wall to the right, and a desk and wardrobe along the left wall. Directly forward was a generously sized window. It seemed like Dawn had brought his own coat rack of sorts. Hui supposed that the wardrobe did not provide enough storage. There was also a reasonably sized TV in the room; Dawn had brought it from home. There was also a microwave, a mini-fridge, an electric tea kettle, a Keurig machine, and a dozen other knick-knacks around the room that gave it character. The white walls gave the room some space. The dark wood of the furniture provided dimension.  _ This room is perfect for Dawn _ .

“Okay, tell me, what movie are we watching?” Hui asked while kicking his boots off.

Dawn reached towards a DVD case on the floor near the TV. He showed it to Hui. “The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Ever seen it? I think it’s great. It’s about spies and Cold War shenanigans. It’s based off the show.”

“I trust your judgment, Dawn,” Hui said before jumping onto the bed.

Dawn put the movie on, cooked some popcorn, and made hot tea for the two of them. He joined Hui on the bed, and almost immediately made himself comfortable by cuddling up to the other. He unfolded a blanket and threw it over their legs.

The movie was enjoyable, but having Dawn  _ this _ close was better. The blonde shifted his position a few times, but he was always close enough to touch. He threw one leg over Hui’s legs, securing him in place. He would hold Hui’s hand for a while, and then rest on him; rest his head on his shoulder or chest. Dawn was a good movie-watcher because he was quiet. But Hui suspected that it was because Dawn was constantly playing with both of their hands. At one point, he compared their hand sizes, and Hui felt the blonde smile upon realizing that there was not a big difference. He seemed to also be subconsciously dragging his fingers up and down Hui’s arm; he was watching the movie, but his hands seemed to be doing their own thing. Although Dawn seemed to be paying attention well, Hui really couldn’t. He could frequently feel Dawn’s hand creep up his sleeve, or the hem of his shirt. Hui was totally okay with it, but it was distracting.

By the time the movie finished, it was almost midnight. Hui felt himself almost doze off a couple times, but he was saved and kept awake by a character’s funny line or a tense action scene. When the end credits finally rolled, Hui let out a yawn.

“Ugh, I’m so tired. I’m ready for bed. These days may be “shorter” but they certainly don’t feel like it.” Hui slid down onto his back and stretched out on the bed, extending his arms above his head. He supposed that his shirt came up because Dawn poked the lower part of his abdomen, causing him to quickly shift his position into something more defensive. Hui grabbed Dawn’s hands and pointed a warning finger at his boyfriend as he sat up and came face-to-face with a shit-eating grin.

“Let’s go to bed then,” said the blonde through his smile.

They cleaned up the popcorn and teacups and turned the TV off. Hui changed from his jeans to comfortable shorts, and noticed that Dawn had also changed into shorts. Hui got an intrusive thought that was simply:  _ Great minds think alike? No, gay minds think alike _ . There was something else, though, that had been on Hui’s mind all day, and had probably been there a while before that. He wasn’t the best at delivering his thoughts cleanly, though, so he was not sure how Dawn would react.  _ No harm, no foul, right? _

“Hey Dawn, I had a thought, and well… I wanted to share it cause why not, so… Okay. This probably won’t make much sense but here it goes… I figured since you like skinship so much, and it’s still taking me a bit getting used to, like the degree of it, I figured we could maybe sleep in minimal clothing? Like- okay, I didn’t say that as clearly as I intended. You told me, the night we met, that you’d rather be touching skin. I understand that. Recently, I’ve felt that I should really reciprocate by taking the initiative more, you know.  _ Me _ going to hold your hand, or touching your neck. My hand on your thigh. Sitting closer. Actually  _ sleeping _ together. It can be like an upgraded nap with less layers between us, if you will. Just like how we were watching the movie, but with less clothes on. I hope I’m making sense?” Hui’s face was hot. He could tell he was totally blushing, but he didn’t care. He wanted to make sure that Dawn knew he cared. This was just an idea that Hui had that could make them more comfortable together. Skin-to-skin contact is one thing. Sleeping together is another. The two combined is something Hui thought a lot on. He could tell that Dawn was craving something more than what they currently had. This level of intimacy would help Hui understand what makes Dawn comfortable.

“Are- are you sure? It’s really not that big of a deal for me. You don’t have to do that just for me, just so-”

“Hold on- yes, it does matter. I need you to know that I care. This is a step-up for us, and I… I want to know what you feel like,” Hui’s eyes shifted to the floor of Dawn’s dorm room. He suddenly became very interested in the pattern of the oriental rug on the hardwood floor. His face and neck heated up this time.

“I… well, okay. Yeah, okay we can sleep like that. Just like shorts and that’s it?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”

Hui had seen Dawn shirtless countless times. And the same went for Dawn. Suddenly, though, Hui became very shy. He felt that he couldn’t look Dawn in the eyes. He faced away from Dawn- looking out the window at the dark night sky- as he pulled his shirt up over his head, rolled it up, and threw it over the back of the desk chair. Hui hopped onto the bed, rolling towards the wall. He wished that his excitement and giddiness from that morning were still with him now. He only felt an awkwardness, a tension. He hadn’t felt like this around Dawn since the day they met. It was agonizing. Hui just wanted to feel content and comfortable. Instead, he felt off.

He glimpsed over at Dawn who was currently taking his shirt off. Hui rolled over onto his stomach and shoved his face in the pillows as he groaned internally. Hui knew that Dawn had a nice body, and it wasn’t fair. Truly, Hui had absolutely nothing to complain about- there was literally no downside to that- but today he felt different.

“Hey, scoot over,” Dawn tapped Hui’s arm.

Hui shook his head, face still hidden in the pillows. He spread his legs so that he was taking up more of the bed, which wasn’t difficult considering it was only a long, twin-sized bed.

“Hey, look at me. It’s my bed. Scoot over.”

Hui made a muffled noise into the pillows that sounded either like “make me” or “maybe”. Hui could feel the mattress shift as Dawn sat down on the only space not occupied.

“Hm? What’s that? ‘Make me’, you said? If you insist,” was all Hui heard before feeling a jab in his waist, which caused him to curl up and drop his guard. Dawn teased Hui a few more times, causing Hui to laugh uncontrollably. Somehow in the process of the tickling, Dawn managed to flip Hui over onto his back and had him pinned down. Hui was suddenly very aware of this and very embarrassed, and could not look at Dawn. He covered his face with his hands.  _ What is happening to me? _

“Won't you look at me? Hey,” Dawn said softly. “What’s up with you? Did I do something? Please talk to me, Hui. Is it too much? Should- should I turn off the big light?”

Hui paused a moment, peeking out through his fingers, and then nodded. Dawn reached up and flipped the light switch off. The harsh light was gone, and only the soft glow from the fairy lights remained.

“Now, will you look at me?” Dawn asked. Hui felt gentle fingers on his wrists. Slowly, Hui brought his hands away from his face. Dawn hovered above him with a furrowed brow and slightly pouty lips. The blonde touched the other’s face lightly. “Talk to me,” he said.

It took Hui a while to come up with the right words to say. He avoided Dawn’s eyes. He could barely focus, one- because Dawn was still straddling him, thus making coherent thought damn-near-impossible, and two- because he could not even explain to  _ himself _ why he was acting in such ways. As Hui began to speak, he reached for Dawn’s hands to hold.

“It’s nothing, really. I’m just being a fool. I’m embarrassed about how embarrassed I am.”

“Why are you embarrassed?” Dawn asked with a furrowed brow.

“Oh, I don’t know. That’s half of it: I don’t know what’s wrong and that’s making it worse.”

“Hey, this is a no-judgement-zone. You can say anything and I will not think any different of you. So, tell me. I want to know. I want to make it better.”

“I don’t know… I guess I just keep thinking about ways that I can mess this up, or make it incredibly awkward. It seems that I’m succeeding in that. Sorry,” Hui gathered more thoughts. “You make me feel things, Dawn, and I don’t know what to do with myself. Since I’m spewing my thoughts everywhere I’m also just gonna say that your body is so perfect and it’s not fair and it messes with my head and just being so  _ close _ to you- like this- I just…” Hui let out a long sigh as he reached up and placed his hands on Dawn’s waist. Dawn’s eyes shifted from Hui’s eyes to his lips, and then back again.

“Is that why you’re embarrassed?” Dawn looked incredulous.

“Yeah, also cause my perfect boyfriend has pinned me down on his bed while we’re both shirtless, but I feel better now that I’ve said it.” And that was the truth. Hui felt 50% less awkward and maybe 30% more confident than a minute ago.

“Is that all?” Dawn asked.

“Yeah, that’s about it,” Hui shrugged his shoulders.

“Well then… if you’re sure, let’s go to bed. But if you want to tell me anything else, please do so.” And with that, Dawn flopped down on top of Hui with no warning, causing Hui to let out another groan. Dawn rolled off of Hui with a laugh, but he stayed close. They were sharing a twin bed, after all. They struggled with the blankets for some time; there were too many to deal with, even though Dawn insisted that they use all of them. Hui made him bargain for using three, “Since we’ll be sharing body heat, too.”

Laying like this, able to touch and feel more, Hui really started to understand why Dawn liked skinship so much. It felt wonderful to hold someone you care about, and to be held by that person too. Dawn had settled himself on Hui’s chest, his head on Hui’s left shoulder. The blonde hiked his left leg up, resting it between Hui’s legs. He also slid his hand across Hui’s stomach, so that he was holding onto his waist.

“I can hear your heart, Hui.”

“What does it sound like?”

“It sounds like a heart.”

“Well, that’s good.”

Dawn hummed a response. Hui was getting tired again, but his brain was also buzzing. He started playing with Dawn’s hair to focus on one thing.

“Dawn, you know something?” Hui asked.

“Hm?”

“You’re really pretty. You know that?”

Dawn shifted his position to look up at Hui. “Huh?”

“You heard me. You’re really pretty,” Hui repeated as he brushed hair out of Dawn’s face. He tucked a blonde strand behind his ear, traced the outstanding line of Dawn’s jaw, and stopped with his fingers under the blonde’s chin.

“Where?” Dawn asked with a slight pout.

“Everywhere. Your pretty eyes, lips, cute nose, the beauty marks all over your body… just everywhere.”

“Then kiss me there.”

Hui’s heart fluttered in his chest at those words. Nevertheless, he peppered light kisses all over his boyfriend’s face and neck. He shifted his position so that he was on top of Dawn, gentle hands on the junction between his neck and shoulders. Moving down to his chest, Hui kissed the little freckles on his collarbones and chest. He moved down each arm, not missing a single spot. He put his lips in Dawn's palms. He kissed the beauty marks on Dawn’s hips, and came back up to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. Dawn wrapped his arms around Hui’s torso, almost as if to say,  _ You’re mine now _ .

Breaking the kiss, Dawn said, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Hui replied with a serene smile. He shifted his position slightly so that he had Dawn in a sort of side-hug. It wasn’t something very conventional for them, but it was comfortable, so nothing else mattered. Checking in with himself, Hui felt no more awkwardness, only a warm, cozy feeling in his chest. He also checked in with Dawn.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Let’s go to sleep now.”

Hui hummed his response and finally put his mind to rest.

~

Hui awoke to sunlight streaming into the room and a large Crow pecking at the window. He lifted his head slightly to look at the bird, but it flew away before he could focus on it. His first thought of the morning:  _ What the fuck? Rude _ . He laid his head back onto the pillow, wondering what time it was. This thought, though, was evaporated when he focused on the other person in bed with him: his lovely Dawn. Their positions from last night had shifted to a back-hug. Hui had his left arm under the pillows, and his right wrapped around Dawn. Hui’s chest was flush to Dawn’s back; his sleep-warmed skin felt just right. Dawn had his knees tucked up and was burrowed under the blankets. Hui moved slowly as to not awaken his boyfriend. He supported himself with his left arm, and peeked around to see Dawn’s face.

His hair covered half of his face. Hui gently brushed the blonde strands out of his face to get a better look at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were pouted. Hui thought that Dawn looked cutest when he pouted. He felt himself smiling softly.  _ Beautiful _ . He laid back down behind Dawn and gently retracted his right arm. Hui rested his fingertips on Dawn’s right shoulder, and slowly dragged them down his arm. He did this several times, marveling in how soft Dawn’s skin was. He dragged his hand from Dawn’s arm to his waist, and from there he slid his hand up Dawn’s chest and hugged him tight. Hui planted a kiss on the blonde’s right shoulder and pressed his face into the back of his neck.

Hui counted 10 heartbeats before Dawn started to wake up. He touched Hui’s hand and rolled onto his back, eyes opening slowly. Hui propped himself on his left arm again and looked down at Dawn. When their eyes met, they broke into shy smiles.

“Morning,” Hui whispered. “You hungry?”

“Yeah, but I’m so cozy and I don’t want you to move any farther away from me than this.”

“I’m not even a foot away from you, though.”

“Mmm, too far,” Dawn mumbled as he pulled Hui back on top of him and held him tightly.

“I stand defeated, then,” Hui said as he slid his hands under the pillows.

Dawn hummed and said “Stay with me,” before wrapping his legs around Hui as well. Dawn fell asleep again soon after that, but Hui’s mind was buzzing with happy thoughts of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i only have a capacity to write fluff. i /can/ write angst, but it would probably kill me and then turn into smut. anyways, ive been thinking abt writing more in this "series", but writing from hyojong's perspective, so if that's something you want to challenge me to, let me know!


End file.
